


Jag vet en väg som leder hem

by MinilocIsland, Treehouse



Series: vinter, vår, sommar, höst [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Skandi Smut, Slice of Life, fortsättning på julkalendern
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Fem veckor.Det har gått fem veckor.Så det är inte konstigt att Isak inte har någon lust att prata just nu.





	Jag vet en väg som leder hem

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! Vi är tillbaka!  
> Den här lilla glimten in i vårt julkalender-universum kom till när Snön hamnade på topp 3 i ”Best fic in a Scandinavian language” i [Evaktekets](https://evakteket.tumblr.com) omröstning - tack för det!  
> Vi kände direkt att vi ville skriva lite celebratory smut, så det gjorde vi.  
> Tusen tack till [P](https://champagneleftie.tumblr.com) för betaläsning! <3
> 
>    
> Snön har börjat smälta, och Isak är tillbaka i Trondheim för att avsluta sista terminen. Men ibland har han ju ärenden i Oslo...

En märklig känsla av nostalgi slår över Isak när han tar de sista stegen in i porten. En blandning av nytt och gammalt. Av minnen, och en samtidig förväntan. 

Handen flyger vant över kodlåset utan att han behöver tänka.

Egentligen var det här en perfekt idé. Naturlig. Ändå kan han inte skaka av sig absurditeten i situationen – att  _ han _ får komma  _ hit  _ för att hälsa på den här gången.

Mejlet hade kommit den tionde januari, bara tre dagar innan han skulle åka hem till Trondheim. Tjejen som äger lägenheten hade mött kärleken i en hippieby i Kambodja och avbokat sin flygbiljett för att bli kvar på obestämd tid. Så kunde Isak möjligen tänka sig att hyra lägenheten ett tag till? Kanske?

Nej. Terminen – hans sista – började den fjortonde. Och det kunde inget ändra på, hur många gånger han än hade önskat just det de senaste veckorna.

Som tur var kunde han erbjuda någon annan istället.

Han tar de sista trappstegen två i taget, och hjärtat rusar i bröstet när han trycker på ringklockan. 

Det tar inte många sekunder innan Even öppnar dörren.

Hans ansikte är rosigt – röda fläckar över kinderna och halsen, och ögonen är klara, blå, förväntansfulla. Håret åt alla håll, fortfarande fuktigt, och den vita t-shirten har små blöta fläckar över hela bröstet, som om han dragit på sig den i all hast efter att ha duschat. 

Nästan fem veckor har gått sedan de såg varandra senast, och Isak nästan tappar andan av den varma vågen som slår över honom. Det är inte möjligt att glömma ett ansikte som Evens, men att se honom såhär – i  _ verkligheten, _ inte genom en telefonskärm eller på datorn –

Leendet når nästan från öra till öra när Even låter dörren glida upp lite till och sträcker fram en arm mot honom.

“Välkommen hem till mig, då.”

Bara ett par steg, och så är han där. 

Jackärmarna känns bylsiga när han slår armarna runt Even, och de är säkert alldeles för kalla mot hans rygg genom den tunna t-shirten, men han verkar inte bry sig. Drar bara Isak intill sig, en varm nästipp mot hans kalla kind. Hans andedräkt är fuktig mot Isaks öra, in i hårbotten. “Shit, vad jag har saknat dig.”

Isak sväljer, får inte fram ett ord.

Han hade nästan glömt hur Evens blotta uppenbarelse fortfarande tar andan ur honom.

Men bara nästan.

Efter en stund gör Even en rörelse mot dörren med ena handen, och Isak inser att han fortfarande står på tröskeln. Det drar kallt från trapphuset, väskremmen över hans axel skaver, och den tidiga morgonen på flygplatsen känns i hela kroppen. Han släpper motvilligt greppet om Even, och flyttar sig lite åt sidan. Hänger jackan på den vanliga kroken, bredvid Evens rock, och snörar upp kängorna. Kväver en gäspning innan han blir indragen i ytterligare en kram, Evens armar runt honom, hans värme mot kroppen. 

“Jag har saknat dig också. Så, så mycket.” Han viskar mot Evens hals, drar in doften av honom, gör det igen, och Even skrattar till.  

“Kom.” 

Inte mycket har ändrats sedan han var här sist – förutom att det mörka skrivbordet är överfullt av papper och block, och väggen är ett färgglatt virrvarr av post it-lappar. Datorn står på bordet framför soffan, och flera lager kläder ligger i högar över armstödet.

En känsla av tillhörighet, av  _ hemma,  _ sveper genom bröstet när Even drar med honom till soffan, och ner i sitt knä. Hans ben över Evens, Evens armar runt hans midja, Evens näsa mot hans tinning. 

Evens läppar, så nära att han bara behöver röra lätt på huvudet för att kyssa honom. Men just som han ska vrida ansiktet den där sista biten, börjar Even prata istället.

“Berätta nu. Hur gick det på intervjun?” 

Isak drar efter andan. “Shit… vet inte? De... bara sitter ju där och tittar på en och nickar medan man pratar, och så vet man inte om de liksom ler så där mot alla.”

“De ringde ju upp dig dagen efter att du skickat in ansökan. Det måste vara bra.” Evens nästipp är varm mot hans öra.

Han rycker på axlarna, så gott det nu går med Evens armar i ett järngrepp kring honom. “Ja… jag antar det. Men varför skulle de välja  _ mig  _ och inte någon som de redan känner? Som har pluggat i Oslo, liksom?”

“Du ska se. Jag lovar att du är den bästa… marinbiologidoktorandsökanden de någonsin har träffat.” 

Han kan nästan känna Evens ögon skrynkla ihop sig mot hans hårfäste när han himlar med ögonen. “Marinbiologidoktorandsökande?”

“Ja. Den bästa.” Even borrar in näsan i hans hår. “Och snyggaste.”

Isak vänder ansiktet mot honom, lägger pannan mot hans. “Mm?”

“Mmm.” 

Och äntligen,  _ äntligen  _ får han känna det han längtat efter ända sedan han klev på flygbussen och lämnade Oslo för en hel månad sedan.

Hela veckans spänningar, all nervositet, förväntan och längtan, löses upp och flyter iväg med värmen från Evens läppar mot hans egna. 

Det är som att förlora en del av sig själv när Even plötsligt drar sig tillbaka. 

“Men vad sade de? När skulle du få svar?”

“Jag vet inte.” Det är varmt i rummet, men luften känns ändå kall mot hans fuktiga läppar.

Even tar hans ansikte mellan sina händer. “Shit. Det är nästan helt overkligt. Att det kom ut en sån tjänst bara några veckor efter att vi träffades. Det är liksom… nästan som att det var meningen.”

“Even.” Han suckar. Kan inte Even fatta att det sista han vill just nu är att  _ prata? _ “Jag har liksom inte fått jobbet än. Och –” 

Even lägger huvudet på sned och ler. “Och vadå?”

“Nej. Jag bara… vill inte ta ut något i förskott.”

Evens händer glider ner längs hans hals, hans axlar, ner runt hans överarmar. “Jag förstår det. Kom med till köket då, så kan vi prata om något annat. Jag har gjort lasagne.”

“Åh.” 

Evens ena ben är redan på väg ner på golvet, och Isak får en plötslig impuls att dra upp det igen, sätta sig på det, och se till att Even aldrig går härifrån. “Jag… vad gott.”

Even sträcker ut handen mot honom, samtidigt som han ställer sig upp. På ren reflex fattar Isak hans hand, men när Even spänner armen för att dra upp honom, kan han inte låta bli att hålla emot. En rynka uppstår mellan Evens ögonbryn när Isak tar ett hårdare tag om hans fingrar och drar, bestämt, tillbaka.

Det krävs bara ett ytterligare ryck för att Even ska fatta vinken och sätta sig ner igen, med ögonbrynen höjda och ett leende i mungipan. 

Isak lägger sin ena hand runt hans nacke, fingrarna i håret, släpper inte Even med blicken när han reser sig upp i soffan och sätter sig grensle över Evens knä. Kasar ner en bit så de sitter nära. 

Evens ögon har blivit mörkare när han lägger armarna runt Isaks midja. Håller honom på plats mot sina lår, men gör ingenting annat, låter Isak leda. Han slickar sig om läpparna och trycker sig lite mot Even, känner värmen samla sig i magen och i skrevet. 

Isak böjer sig fram, låter läpparna nudda Evens kind, ryser av skäggstubben som raspar mot hans tunna hud. 

Viskar. “Jag har saknat dig.” 

Evens händer glider ner till hans höfter, fingertopparna under tröjan mot bar hud. Och Isak kan inte vänta längre. Han kysser Even,  _ på riktigt.  _ Fuck fem veckors skypande och messande och selfies, fuck arbetsintervjuer och masteruppsatser. Han öppnar munnen direkt, gör kyssen djup och Even hummar och möter honom när Isak drar sina händer genom hans hår, håller honom nära. 

Evens läppar är mjuka, tungan våt mot hans egen. Hans kropp hård och fast mot Isaks bröst och under hans lår, och han kan inte minnas att han längtat så efter något innan.  _ Efter någon. _ När Evens händer glider upp på hans rygg, under tröjan, känns det som att något äntligen faller på plats.

Det är här han ska vara.

Inte i Trondheim. Inte i köket. Inte ens bredvid Even i soffan. 

Bara precis här, så nära som möjligt. Nära Evens händer som lyfter upp hans t-shirt och drar den över hans huvud. Som låter blicken fara över hans bröst, hans axlar, hans överarmar, innan han drar av sin egen tröja, ålar sig ur den och lägger sina långa armar runt Isaks rygg igen. Värmen strålar från Evens hud när Isak låter fingertopparna glida ner över hans nyckelben, ner i gropen under dem. Bröstvårtorna står ut, hårdare än vanligt, kittlar mot hans handflator när han stryker händerna över Evens bröst.

“Isak.” Evens röst är skrovlig, mörk, och hans huvud bakåtlutat mot soffryggen. Den långa, smala halsen blottad, och Isak böjer sig fram, kysser honom under örat, följer linjen ner mot axeln. Motstår impulsen att dra in Evens hud i munnen och göra små sugmärken.

Even drar efter andan när Isak låter tänderna skrapa längs hans nyckelben, följa samma väg som fingrarna. De som är på väg ut längs Evens sidor nu, räknar hans revben under den tunna, lena huden nedanför hans armhålor. Musklerna är smala men starka under hans händer när han stryker ner längs hans överarmar, rundar hans knotiga armbågar, och stannar vid hans handleder. Känner pulsen under fingertopparna, där skinnet nästan är genomskinligt, skiftar i blått.

Lukten av Even, av hans hud, hans svett, den där deodoranten som Isak minns från allra första gången han var uppe hos Even i taksviten, slår emot honom när han kysser sig ner över bröstet, låter tungan dra över bröstvårtan och känner Even spänna sig under honom.

Evens armar ligger slappa, händerna stilla mot soffkuddarna när Isak tar ett fastare tag kring hans handleder. 

Inte för att han egentligen tror att Even tänker försöka ta sig ut i köket och börja prata om  _ lasagne  _ igen. Inte nu. Inte när han drar nästippen längs den varma, mjuka huden på bröstet, låter tungspetsen göra en våt stig längs magmusklerna, hela vägen ner till naveln. 

Håret som leder från Evens navel och ner mot hans byxor är ljusbrunt, glest, lenare än hans eget. Och han vet vad han vill nu, känner det i magen, i halsen, i kinderna som hettar. 

Han släpper Evens handleder och följer byxlinningen med fingrarna, stannar mitt fram vid knappen och ser upp på Even. Hans blick är mörk nu, han sväljer, och Isak ser hur adamsäpplet rör sig, hur bröstet häver sig med varje andetag, hur det glänser i de blöta spåren han lämnat efter sig på Evens mage. Sakta knäpper han upp byxorna och drar ner gylfen. Hör Even andas in när han låter fingrarna följa konturen av hans kuk.

Böjer sig fram och lägger näsan mot tyget, kysser sig uppåt mot magen och krokar fingrarna i resåren, får Even att lyfta på höfterna så han kan dra av honom resten av kläderna. 

Det är nästan surrealistiskt. Att sitta på knä framför soffan, framför Even.  _ Hans Even. _ Den vackraste, hetaste mannen han sett någonsin, som låter honom se och ta och ge. Som just nu sitter naken och väntar på honom,  _ på Isak.  _

Han kan inte fatta vilken tur han haft. 

Fingrarna längs Evens vader, upp förbi knäna, på insidan av de långa låren, och han skjuter isär Evens ben lite, vill få plats, vill komma närmre. Lägger munnen mot knät och kysser sig uppåt, inåt, lämnar våta spår igen, hör hur Even suckar. Det bultar i hela honom nu, huden är nästan elektrisk och äntligen når han Evens ljumske. Mjuk, tunn hud mot hans tunga och Even gnyr när Isak kysser honom där, igen och igen. 

“Isak.” 

“Mm.” 

Tungan bred, hela vägen ut mot höften, och han kan inte fatta att det har gått  _ fem  _ veckor. Nog för att de har gjort både det ena och det andra i telefon och över skype sedan Isak åkte från Oslo förra gången, men inget slår det här. Inget.

Han kan inte låta bli att lägga läpparna runt höftbenet, låta tänderna skrapa mot det där det sticker ut, bara för att känna Evens lår spänna sig under hans händer.

Och visst. Han lät bli att lämna sugmärken på halsen, där vem som helst kan se dem – men på den känsliga, bleka huden längst ner på Evens mage, invid ljumsken, halvvägs uppåt naveln, där ingen annan får se, ingen utom Isak... 

“Isak.” Otåligheten i Evens röst går inte att ta miste på. 

Inte för att Isak kan klandra honom – han är minst lika ivrig själv – samtidigt som han vill att det här ska vara för evigt. 

En kyss till långt ner på magen, och han kan inte låta bli att dra näsan längs Evens kuk innan han ställer sig upp på golvet. Even stirrar på honom, kinderna är röda och Isak kan inte låta bli att le lite åt hur påverkad han blir. 

Han försöker se så oskyldig ut som han bara kan medan han knäpper upp byxknappen. “Jag ska bara ta av mig jeansen.” Han stannar med fingrarna på blixtlåset. “Eller?” 

Even lyfter på ögonbrynen, ger honom en menande blick. Reser sig snabbt, ställer sig framför Isak och drar honom intill sig, kysser honom precis bakom örat samtidigt som Isak känner hans fingrar i byxlinningen. “Du var så långt borta, bara.” 

“Du är så distraherande, bara.” Han lägger armarna om Evens nacke och kysser honom igen, ryser när Evens händer letar sig in under hans kalsonger, trycker honom mot sig. 

Samtidigt som hela hans kropp vibrerar, så är det som att något faller på plats när han får stå här med Even. Hud mot varm hud, Evens andedräkt i hans öra, starka armar runt honom. 

Even sjunker ner på knä, drar hans byxor och kalsonger med sig, hjälper honom att få loss fötterna ur de smala byxbenen. Ser upp på honom, hans varma händer runt Isaks höfter, munnen så nära hans stånd som det går utan att nudda, och Isak håller på att dö. 

Han tar tag om Evens överarmar och drar upp honom till sig igen. Kysser honom hårt på munnen, på halsen, låter händerna löpa över hans rygg, rumpa, armar. Känner Even dra i honom, och följer villigt med mot soffan. Är precis på väg att sätta sig på knä igen – vill ta Even i sin mun, vill få honom att stöna, att tappa kontrollen – när Even tar tag om hans handled.

“Stanna där.”

Han sväljer när Even lägger sig långsamt ner i soffan, sträcker ut sig, ett långt ben över armstödet, det andra med foten ner i golvet.

Hans blick fäst i Isaks, håret åt alla håll, och en arm utsträckt mot honom.

“Kom hit.” 

Isak nästan kastar sig fram. Att få lägga sig ovanpå Even, kyssa honom, trycka sig mot honom och känna värmen stråla från hela hans kropp – det är minst lika bra som det han alldeles nyss tänkte sig.

Men han hinner bara precis lägga munnen mot Evens innan han tar Isaks ansikte mellan sina händer. Slickar sig om läpparna innan han viskar, “Inte så.”

Isak biter sig i läppen, kan inte låta bli att himla med ögonen innan han ler och kastar en blick nedåt, längs deras kroppar. “Du ska få som du vill. Vänta bara.” 

Men han hinner bara hasa sig en kort bit bakåt, kyssa sig halvvägs ner till Evens mage, innan Even tar tag om hans överarm.

“Inte så. Jag vill – jag vill ha dig. Här.”

Först fattar han inte vad Even menar. Inte förrän han sätter sig upp och sträcker ut hela sin långa arm, får tag om Isaks höft, och vrider honom runt innan han lägger sig ner igen.

Runt, så att han hamnar precis där han ville vara. Ovanpå Even, med ansiktet mot Evens ljumske, näsan mot de tunna håren högst upp på hans lår, läpparna mot sidan av hans stånd.

Skillnaden är bara att Evens ansikte är lika nära  _ hans _ ljumske, men under honom, åt motsatt håll.

Hans ena knä vid Evens öra, den andra foten i golvet, Evens händer som håller i hans höfter. Evens andedräkt varm och fuktig mot hans skrev.

Isak andas in skakigt, tittar snabbt över axeln, ser hur Even sträcker halsen, känner hans läppar mot insidan på låret. 

“Okej?” Evens röst vibrerar mot hans hud. 

“Ja. Gud, ja.” 

“Kom, jag måste – “ Even ålar ner lite, får Isak att sätta upp andra knät i soffan också, att fnissa lite över hur trångt det är. Hans varma händer på Isaks höfter som styr honom tills han kan lägga läpparna runt honom, och Isak kan inte vara tyst. Han lägger pannan mot Evens höft, näsan i det krusiga håret, munnen mot Evens stånd och stönar. 

Känner hur Even gör honom våt, hur han flyttar sig lite igen, och sedan låter honom glida in i sin mun och stönar runt honom, och Isak är farligt nära att komma redan nu. Han har inte tid att retas längre.

Evens kuk passar perfekt i hans hand, varm och hård, och han känner den lite salta smaken av försats när han låter tungan svepa över toppen.  _ Fy fan _ , vad han har längtat efter det här. 

Mer saliv, så fyller han munnen med Even igen, hjälper till med ena handen runt skaftet.  _ Allt _ på Even är liksom långt. 

Med den andra handen håller han sig uppe, innan han lägger sig ner. Med mer tyngd på Even, så att han kan smeka honom upp längs låret istället. Lägga fingrarna runt pungen, leta sig ner mellan skinkorna. 

Varje gång han tar Even djupare i sin mun känner han hur Even stönar runt honom, hur vibrationerna från hans stämband fortplantar sig ut genom hans kropp, och han börjar få svårt att ligga still. Han trycker sig närmare, djupare – och känner hur Evens grepp runt hans höfter hårdnar. Genast drar han sig tillbaka, släpper taget om Even och svär inombords över hur korkad han är. 

“Shit, förlåt – “ 

Men Even bara drar honom mot sig, en gång till, och Isak känner hans varma andedräkt mot insidan av låret. 

“Gör det igen.” 

En våg av värme böljar genom Isak, som att hela kroppen rodnar, och han fattar nästan inte vad Even säger, vad han vill, förrän han känner Evens händer dra honom bestämt mot sig. 

Han sjunker tillbaka in i Evens mun, trycker sig prövande längre in – och plötsligt tar Even bort sina händer. Ger honom all kontroll, och Isak nästan gnyr innan han drar sig ur en bit, och trycker sig in igen. Even stönar runt honom, och Isak gör det igen och igen. Fortfarande långsamt, försiktigt, men lite djupare för varje gång.

Nackdelen med att ligga såhär är att han inte kan se Even, hur hans läppar är sträckta runt honom. Säkert glansiga av saliv, och hans kinder måste vara röda, håret rufsigt efter Isaks händer. 

Fördelen är att han kan göra likadant som Even; att han kan fylla munnen med honom, ta honom så djupt han kan, dra tungan över toppen, och så ner igen. 

Evens stön är halvkvävda nu, och Isak känner dem i hela sig, känner hur de letar sig ut i hela kroppen som små bubblor av kolsyra. 

Han låter handen runt Evens kuk glida upp, sluter läpparna om både sina fingrar och om Even, gör allt halt och vått med tungan. Even stönar runt honom, igen, och han måste ta ett djupt andetag innan han fortsätter. 

Fingrarna glider ner mellan skinkorna på Even, och Isak håller beröringen fjäderlätt både med fingertoppar och tunga. Even flämtar, försöker trycka sig mot Isaks mun, mot hans fingrar, och ger ifrån sig ett missnöjt ljud när Isak tar bort dem för att väta dem ytterligare. 

Hettan bränner i fotsulorna när han tar Even i munnen igen, känner hur han läcker försats, hur han rycker när Isak tar in honom hela vägen. Han är nära nu, och det är Isak också. Det är svettigt mellan dem, de glider mot varandras hud, luften varm, nästan kvalmig runt dem.

Fingrarna tillbaka på samma ställe, små cirklar runt Evens öppning, och samtidigt som han pressar in fingrarna så trycker han sig in i Evens mun, så djupt han vågar. Stönar runt Even och Even skakar, stönar högt. Han spänner låren, och Isak känner hur hans kuk rycker, fattar att Even är precis på gränsen nu. Han drar ut fingrarna, trycker in dem igen, så långt det går, medan han suger hårt och jämnt, snabbare nu, och det dröjer inte länge innan han känner Even pressa sig mot honom, känner den bittra vätskan fylla munnen. 

Han fortsätter att röra fingrarna, försiktigare, Even rister fortfarande under honom, men långsammare nu. Andas häftigt när Isak lyfter sig lite och drar sig ur hans mun, känner hans andetag mot huden, våt av Evens saliv. Känner gåshuden sprida sig över låren, bröstet, ryggen, är så nära själv, all hetta samlad i skrevet, nästan så att det värker –

Men han vill se på Even nu.

Han låter Even glida ur munnen, slickar en sista gång längs hans kuk medan han drar ur fingrarna, och Even flämtar till, rycker till igen innan han sjunker ner mot soffan. Skrattar lite medan Isak vänder sig om, sätter sig gränsle över honom, lutar sig fram och kysser honom. Låter Even smaka sig själv i hans mun, trycker sig mot honom. Är på vippen att sluta handen om sig själv när han plötsligt känner en hand på sin arm. 

“Nej. Jag vill.” 

Det ilar skarpt och hett genom Isaks mage när han hör hur raspig, hur hes Evens röst är. Even sjunker ner lite till i soffan, drar Isak uppåt, tills han sitter grensle över hans bröst. Lägger händerna på hans skinkor igen, och drar honom mot sig. 

“Såhär.” 

Han styr Isak mot sin mun, sträcker ut tungan och slickar längs hans kuk innan han drar honom ännu närmare, tar in honom djupt, och släpper taget om Isaks rumpa. Hans blick fäst i Isaks, och Isak ryser, känner den där vågen av värme dra igenom hela kroppen igen. 

Det finns tusen saker Isak skulle vilja säga just nu, men ingenting kommer ut, bara ett darrigt andetag, ett lågt stön när Evens varma, våta tunga omsluter honom. Han lutar sig framåt, sätter händerna på armstödet ovanför Evens huvud och trycker sig prövande, försiktigt, in i hans mun. Evens händer smeker honom på överkroppen, fingrarna längs hans sidor – och när han stönar runt Isak kan han bara inte vara stilla längre. 

Han drar sig ur, långsamt, hela vägen, ser hur Evens läppar glider mot hans kuk, hur glansiga och röda de är, hur Evens hårfäste är blött av svett. Hur han sträcker ut tungan efter Isak, med munnen öppen. Hur han stönar när Isak trycker sig in igen, ännu djupare den här gången. Isak kan inte släppa Even med blicken när han gör det igen och igen – och när Even skrapar med naglarna längs hans sidor och suger till en sista gång, extra hårt, så kommer han. 

Han drar sig ur Evens mun, snabbt, och det svartnar nästan framför ögonen när han ser sig själv komma över hans bröst. 

Att se Evens ansikte nedanför sig medan vågorna av värme sköljer över honom, hans svullna, glansiga läppar, hårtestarna som ligger klistrade mot hans svettiga panna, den bleka huden på hans hals och nyckelben täckt i vitt – i  _ Isak  _ – 

Hur skulle han ens kunnat föreställa sig att det skulle kunna kännas så här?

Det slår honom plötsligt – för bara tre månader sedan visste han inte ens att Even existerade, och nu sitter han här, på hans bröst, med händerna på armstödet, flämtande efter luft. Ser hur Evens långa ögonfransar kastar skuggor över hans kinder när han vrider huvudet åt sidan, stänger munnen och sväljer.

Innan han plötsligt rycker till och far upp med en hand mot halsen.

“Shit.”

Återigen drar ilningar genom hela Isak av hur hes, hur raspig Evens röst är jämfört med för bara en stund sedan.

Han sväljer. “Vadå?”

“Jag – jag tror det rann ner på soffan, alltså.” Even vrider hela överkroppen ännu mer, försöker se ner på sittkuddarna. “Fan. Den här stackars soffan, alltså.”

Isak kan inte hjälpa vågen av skratt som böljar upp. Av tillgivenhet, av  _ tillhörighet.  _ Av att det, på ett märkligt sätt, är något som de känns som  _ dem.  _ “Shit. Hon visste inte vad hon gjorde när hon hyrde ut lägenheten till dig också, alltså.”

“Jag får väl boka tvättid.” Even suckar, och drar fingrarna över sofftyget.

Med ett fniss sträcker Isak sig ner mot golvet, efter sina kalsonger – han har inte lust att gå ens en centimeter bort från Even just nu – och drar dem över Evens bröst. Över hans långa, smala hals. Viker ihop dem, och torkar upp det sista på soffkuddarna.

“Du behöver ju inte boka förrän jag har åkt, kanske.” Han släpper ner kalsongerna på golvet, ser till att de hamnar utanför mattan, innan han sätter händerna vid sidorna av Evens huvud, böjer ner armarna och lägger nästippen mot hans.

Even ger honom en menande blick. “Tror du det finns risk för mer fläckar, alltså?”

“Kanske.” Isak ler snett. “Fast egentligen kanske jag bara inte har lust att lägga tid på att  _ tvätta _ när jag är här.”

Även om han måste medge att tanken på att stå bredvid Even i en tvättstuga, vika ihop handdukar, sortera i färger i olika högar, får något varmt att dra genom hans bröst.

“Jag skulle kunna tänka mig att tvätta med dig.” Evens ögon är stora och klara, ser rakt på honom.  “Om jag ska vara ärlig så… vill jag göra allt med dig. Till och med typ… ta ut soporna.”

Isak sväljer. Plötsligt känns halsen tjock. “Jag vill typ… ta ut sopor med dig också.”

“Det – jag ville egentligen lite – prata med dig om det.” Even blinkar, hasar lite åt sidan så att att han hamnar med ryggen mot soffkuddarna, med Isaks huvud på sin arm. “Om – ja, du var ju med och tittade på lägenheter med mig innan jul. Du vet.”

Isak rynkar pannan. “Ja?”

“Och egentligen tänkte jag höra om du ville följa med mig och kolla på en igen. På söndag.” Even slickar sig om läpparna. “Det är – alltså, det är inte så långt härifrån, och…”

Isak lägger handen på hans kind. “Alltså, vi behöver ju inte ligga nakna här på soffan  _ hela _ helgen. Även om det vore nice… men jag lägger gärna en timme på att följa med dig och kolla på lägenhet också.”

“Det – vad bra.” Even ser upp på honom, och slickar sig om läpparna igen. “Egentligen var det inte bara det jag ville fråga, alltså.”

_ Är han nervös? Rädd? _

“Vad – vad är det?” Plötsligt isar det till i bröstet. Vad vill Even egentligen? Är det något som inte stämmer? Något han ångrar? Vill han inte –

Even kniper ihop ögonen, och när han öppnar dem igen och ser rakt på Isak är hans pupiller större än förut. “Jag – det är en större lägenhet den här gången. En tvåa. Eller, en två och en halva, egentligen. Man kan typ sätta upp en vägg och göra som en trea – ett arbetsrum – och ett sovrum – och vardagsrum, och ett kök –”

“Okej?” Det verkar i alla fall inte farligt, men Isak är fortfarande inte säker på vart Even vill komma.

Even sväljer, adamsäpplet rör sig upp och ner. “Det jag menar är alltså, att… typ… äsch. Man kan bo två där.”

Isak ser på honom, in i hans stora, öppna, blå ögon. Menar han –

Even sväljer igen. “Alltså. Som att jag tänkte att om du får det här jobbet, och om du flyttar hem till Oslo, så – om jag köper den – att vi skulle kunna bo där. Du och jag.” Even tittar snabbt åt sidan, upp i taket. “Bara om – om du vill, alltså. Det kanske är alldeles för tidigt – jag förstår ju om du hade tänkt att vi skulle bo på varsitt håll i början och –”

Isak lägger handen på hans kind, vrider tillbaka hans ansikte, får Even att se in i hans ögon igen. “Even. Alltså – det räcker för mig att bo fyra månader i – i  _ Trondheim _ för att jag ska ha varit ifrån dig tillräckligt länge.”

“Säkert?” Evens mungipor dras uppåt, ögonbrynen på väg upp i pannan, en glimt i ögonen igen.

Isak nickar. “Säkert. Men alltså – jag – jag har typ inga pengar att betala för en lägenhet, jag tog liksom jobbet på hotellet för att kunna spara ihop till att ens ha råd med hyran och mat den här terminen – jag kan inte vara med och –”

“Isak.” Evens hand är varm och stor mot hans kind. “Jag hade funderat på att köpa något större ändå. Alla de där små lägenheterna vi såg på innan jul – hur skulle jag ha fått plats i dem, liksom?”

Värmen sprider sig i bröstet igen, pirrar ut i armarna, i fingerspetsarna. “Sant. Du är ju så lång.”

“Jag är ju det.” Evens ögon är som smala springor, blått glitter på djupet. “Du också.”

Isak lägger armen runt hans midja, drar honom till sig, bröst mot bröst, inte en millimeter luft mellan dem. “Mm. Och vig.”

“Sjukt vig.” Evens nästipp drar längs hans kind, läpparna bara ett andetag bort. “Och så himla bra på att göra flera saker samtidigt.”

Isak sträcker på halsen, bara omärkligt, låter deras läppar mötas, det spelar ingen roll var deras munnar nyss har varit – det här är  _ de,  _ och inget känns konstigt längre. “Mm. Du gillade det.”

“Shit. Det var – det var –” Even hostar till. “Sjukt hett, alltså.”

Kinderna hettar, pulsen varm genom bröstet. “Det – det tyckte jag också.”

“Mm.” Evens hand vandrar över hans rygg, följer kotorna, skulderbladens kanter. “Nästa gång kanske du kan låta bli att komma på soffan, då.”

Isak drar tillbaka ansiktet, stirrar på honom. “Det var väl inte  _ jag _ som kom på soffan! Jag träffade faktiskt rätt, det – det var ju du som började vrida dig och hålla på!”

“Träffade rätt?” Evens axlar skakar, han biter sig i läppen och ser ut som att han försöker låta bli att skratta högt. “Jag ska nog visa dig hur man träffar rätt. Vänta bara.”

“Du tycker inte att det var  _ jag _ som såg till att  _ du _ träffade rätt alldeles nyss, eller?” Isak knuffar till hans axlar, men inte hårdare än att det blir som en slags smekning, trots allt. Han himlar med ögonen. “Som om du tror att du ska få öva på mig, liksom.”

“Mm.” Even låter handen glida upp till hans hårfäste, drar fingret runt i en cirkel, virar en lock runt det. “Jag tänkte faktiskt att jag kanske skulle kunna få göra det. Sen. Kanske.”

“Jaså, du tänkte det.” Isak försöker låta oberörd, men måste bita sig i insidan av kinden för att inte le för stort. “Det kanske är jag som ska öva. Om man ska tro dig i alla fall.”

Even lägger huvudet på sned. “Vi kanske måste öva båda två.”

“Vi kanske måste det.” Han kan inte låta bli att flina nu, lägger läpparna mot Evens igen. “Sen.”

Evens tungspets är varm mot hans egen, stilla, dröjande. En långsam, nära kyss, utan krav, bara löften om mer. Senare.

“Får jag veta hur det gick på intervjun nu då?” Even drar tillbaka huvudet, lägger huvudet på soffkudden och ser på honom med nyfiken, uppriktig blick. 

Isak biter sig i läppen. “Alltså – åh, jag vet inte. Jag tror att det gick ganska bra? Han som leder forskargruppen verkade i alla fall trevlig – han som blir min handledare ifall jag får det. Och han har hållit på med sånt som jag gjorde i somras, på båten alltså, så han ställde rätt mycket frågor om det… och det verkade som att han tyckte min uppsats var bra.”

“Hade han läst den?” Evens ögonbryn åker upp i pannan. “Hela uppsatsen, liksom?”

Isak nickar. “Ja? Det verkade så? Men det kan ju vara att han – att det är hans specialämne, och så…”

“Shit. Du kommer – alltså, jag hoppas så mycket att du får det. Inte bara för att jag vill att du ska flytta hit, till mig, alltså, men – för att jag vet att du vill det så mycket, och…” Even lyfter handen, lägger den mot hans kind. “Och om den bästa doktorandtjänsten finns i typ… Tromsø, och du skulle bli lycklig där, så vill jag ändå att du ska ta den. Du ska liksom inte känna att du måste komma hit till Oslo och ta nåt jobb du inte vill ha, bara för att jag har köpt en lägenhet där du också skulle få plats, ifall du vill. Om du fattar.”

Hjärtat bultar hårt i bröstet. “Jag – jag tänker inte tänka på det nu. Om jag inte får det här så – ja, då vet jag det snart, och då får jag tänka på det då.”

Sanningen att säga tänker han inte göra upp  _ någon _ annan plan förrän han fått veta. Nog för att han hela tiden haft det i bakhuvudet – att flytta tillbaka till Oslo så fort han blivit klar med utbildningen – men det går inte att förneka att det känns mer lockande än någonsin nu. 

Even ser på honom, tummen vid hans örsnibb, fingrarna i hans hår. “Jag är säker på att du kommer att hitta något som passar dig i alla fall. Du är så… så smart, och bra, och du kommer att – att vara bäst på det du gör. Vad det än blir. Bara du trivs med det, liksom.”

Evens kinder är rödflammiga, hans hår rufsigt, luggen åt alla håll, och längs halsen syns några spår som glänser lite mer än huden runt omkring. Det är så perfekt och operfekt det kan bli, på samma gång, och Isak ålar sig närmre, kinden mot Evens överarm, hakan mot hans bröst, näsan i gropen under hans nyckelben. 

“Det – jag tror det ordnar sig.” Han lägger läpparna mot den tunna huden på Evens hals, känner pulsen blandas med hans egen, och vet att han menar det. “Just nu vill jag bara… vara här med dig.”

Even hasar neråt, läpparna mot hans igen, drar honom intill sig, och de ligger en stund och bara andas, nära, nästipparna bredvid varandra. 

Han känner hur tankarna börjar vandra mer och mer planlöst, bli suddiga i konturerna, när Evens hand drar ner längs hans sida, över hans höft, nerför låret, tar tag i hans knäveck och drar det upp mot sig. “Du.”

“Mm?” Kroppen känns tung, huvudet som bomull, hela dagens spänning på väg ut genom fingerspetsarna. 

“Sov lite nu. Så äter vi sen. Och bokar en tvättid.”

Han ler mot Evens bröst, en varm hand på hans ländrygg, hjärtslagen lugna och jämna mot hans öra. “Mm.”

Och med Evens armar runt sig, med Evens ben under sitt, hans doft i näsan, somnar han.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi finns på tumblr om ni vill prata mer <3  
> / [Irazor](https://irazor.tumblr.com) och [Treehouse](https://modestytreehouse.tumblr.com)


End file.
